


Colour, pain or past

by xXEbonyRoseXx



Category: Fallout 3
Genre: F/M, OCs created by 3 different people, Slow Burn, hopefully, may become explicit, no love triangles, rose and lily are twins from the vault, teressa is their merc body gaurd that helps them in the beginning, written by one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-05-26 09:41:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6233656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXEbonyRoseXx/pseuds/xXEbonyRoseXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twin girls from the vault come to the outside world to find their father, and gather some friends along the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sunny Skies

**Author's Note:**

> This is mostly just for fun, but I will be putting effort into it so, I'll try to make it high quality trash.

“The life where nothing was ever unexpected, inconvenient, or unusual; the life without colour, pain or past.”

…

The light was blinding, but...warm, unlike the cold steel walls and iridescent bulbs of the vault. It felt like life at her very fingertips and she could have gotten drunk off of it if it wasn’t for the pain in her eyes. Rose practically frolicked around, spinning in a small circle as she loved the feeling of the heat dancing across her skin. She didn’t bother to even look back at the wooden makeshift door she had left through till Rose heard it slam shut. She looks back at her sister, smiling brightly, forgetting their troubles and tribulations for a short, blessed moment until she noticed the frown plastered on her twin’s face.

She shouldn’t be so excited, especially after everything that had just recently happened. They had just lost their home, their friends, Jonas, and their father is missing somewhere out in this wasteland. Rose couldn’t help it though. The sky was surprisingly bright, like in the few books she got to read down in the vault. The rest of the world wasn’t like the story books. There was no grass, and it was so brown...dead. She was sure somewhere around here was beautiful, but once the blinding light left your eyes you weren’t met with a very optimistic view. Rose frowned, looking down at her already dusty red sneakers. She shouldn’t be so happy to finally be out of the vault, but she can’t hold back those feelings. She knows there are greater issues than the vault, but she hated it there so much. Hated almost everyone down there. She didn’t even get along with Amata. She was Lily’s friend. She surprisingly didn’t have much trouble from Butch, it was probably because she could help him around the vault with his gang sometimes. Always willing to break into the Overseer's office for him, even if it was just because she hated the Overseer.

Rose gripped the edges of the leather jackets sleeves she now wore, the green snake emblem on the back still bright and without much wear since it was made in the vault. Rose always wondered where he got all the leather and materials to make these jackets. Probably stole everything from the Overseer and caused a shortage for a lot of supplies, but fuck him anyways. “We should find that town that the Overseer’s terminal talked about. Megaton.” Rose glanced back up at her sister, Lily, when she spoke, nodding slightly and smiling reassuringly. She knew Lily wouldn’t be taking this change well, but she also knew she didn’t regret leaving. She wanted to find dad more then anything, and they would find it. Rose knew they would.


	2. Megaton

Rose was already sweating by the time they got to Megaton. Lily and her had taken the time to search the small desolated pre-war town before getting to the settlement. They wanted to find any supplies they could, just in case Megaton wasn’t there any more, but it was so goddamn hot out. It was refreshing and nice when they had first left the depth and shade of the vault, but now it was scorching. They were lucky enough to have found their fair share of alcohol, some explosives from an old mailbox, and some stuff that honestly looked like drugs. Some of the drugs Lily had recognize. Rad-x, Radaway, and med-x were used in the vault medbay sometimes, but some of the others didn’t look so medically healthy. Rose had found an old dress in a dresser, tearing it apart, she wrapped it around their goods to craft a makeshift bag. They would have to buy real bags, and more ammo once they got inside. Lily watched as the engine on top of the gate reared to life. Pulling the gate open and letting the girls into the city, the first thing that greater them was the local law enforcement.

“Well I'll be damned, you're from that vault, Vault 101.” The man walked up a ledge towards them and smiled slightly. He wore a leather duster, cowboy hat, and a sheriff's badge on his chest. “I ain't seen one of those jumpsuits in a long time.” Lily took a moment to glance down at her vault suit before looking back up at the dark skinned man.

“The name's Lucas Simms, town sheriff. And mayor too, when the need arises.” Simms glanced between the two young, tired looking girls and let out a slight sigh before smiling. “I don’t know why, but I have a good feeling about you girls. Treat my town and its people well, and you're welcome in Megaton for as long as you please. Just don’t go causing any trouble, understand?”

Rose smiled back and nodded, glad to meet someone with some hospitality as their first person to meet in the wasteland.

“Understood Sheriff, thank you, and you’ve got a nice town here.” Lily smiled back politely, wanting to get past the formalities so she could ask about her father.

“Nice and well mannered, I think you girls will do just fine around here. Now if you need anything, don’t be afraid to holler.” Lily took a quick step forward as Simms moved to leave the conversation, causing him to jump slightly and Lily to blush in embarrassment and raise her hands as a sign of no aggression.

“Didn’t mean to cause you to jump, I just have some very important questions I want to ask you, sorry…” Rose hadn’t noticed till Simms moved his hand, but he had actually grabbed his gun in that short moment. How she hadn’t seen him move to it, she couldn’t understand.

“Don’t go movin like that around people you don’t know too well. You’ll get yourself shot. Now what was it you needed to ask?”

“Have you seen our father? He has my green eyes, about the same height as you. He is middle aged and greying hair...probably still in a vault suit like ours.” Lily frowned as she recited what their father looked like, wringing her hands nervously. Hoping for any sort of information Lucas could give them.

“No, but no. You're the first vaulties I’ve seen in a long time. And even if he wasn’t wearing the vault suit, I have so many people coming in and out of my town every day, I couldn’t pick a single person out unless they caused trouble, or were wearing a suit like yours. Sorry.”

“Do you know where we could ask around? Someone must have seen him if he came into town. And this is the safest and closest place to the vault he could sleep or trade in. This is the most likely place for him to be or have been.” Lily practically begged. They needed a lead, anything to send them in the right direction.

“Moira might have seen him, if he came into town to trade she’d be the person he talked to. She runs Craterside Supply. And there's also the saloon...but I wouldn’t go their if I were you girls. The owner, Moriarty is a dangerous man. He’d swindle you before he gave you anything. If Moira doesn’t know anything, he’d be your last, and I mean last resort alright?” Lucas was scarily serious about this. If this Moriarty guy was so dangerous..why did Simms let him stay in the town? Rose nodded, and Lily let a small smile onto her face.

“Thank you, we’ll keep that in mind. C’mon Rose, let's go find this Moira girl.” Rose nodded again and followed her sister down the side of the crater the town was built around. She had read in the Overseer's terminal that the settlement had been built around an atomic bomb, but Rose didn’t think it could be true….or that big. The bomb was massive, larger than a person and just as big as some of the buildings surrounding it.

“Wow…”

“Lets not get close to that thing if we can help it...I’m not to keen on being the person to set that thing off.” Lily said as she looked on in slight fear at the device that had destroyed the entire world. Or America at least. It had turned the US into what they were now stuck living in, and that terrified the both of them.

“I agree...I can see Craterside Supply from here,” Rose pointed up at one of the buildings above them. “We should be able to take this ramp over to it. Lets go.”


	3. Moriarty

“Nothing, absolutely nothing. Moira was a dead end.” Lily leaned against the wall of Craterside Supply, resting her head back against the cooling metal in the afternoon sun. She closed her eyes, letting out a sigh of frustration.

“And a big ball of crazy...she seems nice though...maybe we should go to Moriarty.” Rose crossed her arms over her chest and sighed as well. It was getting late, they would need a place to spend the night in soon.

“The Mayor Sheriff seemed really against us going to Moriarty though...made him sound really scary.” Lily opened her eyes again to look at her sister before sighing. “ We have to though. If he has any information on dad, I’ll put up with the scary.” Rose smiles reassuringly and nods, heading up the ramparts towards the saloon.

Once they opened the door their noses were assaulted by a heavy fog of cigaret smoke and stale alcohol. Rose held back the urge to wave the air away from her nose, not wanting to be offensive to someone apparently so scary. They walked forward and noticed a woman standing near the bar, leaning over it as she smokes and talks to the man behind the counter. He is blocked mostly by the woman, but Rose can hear him banging his fist against something and rumbling about it not working.

“It's not the radio Gob, the Enclave station works perfectly fine. Its Galaxy News fucking up. Just give it a rest.” The women stood up straight, walking away from the bar and over to a corner near what Rose presumed to be a bathroom. Lily gasped slightly before grabbing Rose’s arm tightly, looking forward and obviously trying to not make a scene. Looking to her sister, Rose raised an eyebrow, asking silently what was wrong only for Lily to motion with her head forward. Following the motion, her eyes looked to the bartender the other girl had called Gob. Rose held back a gasp of her own at the sight. He looked terribly burnt and hurt, had he been burnt and not gotten medical attention or something..? From the way he was moving and walking around, even cleaning glasses he didn’t seem to be in pain, he was obviously human, but what had happened to him?

Lily walked forwards slowly and over to the counter, Rose following close behind and sat at a stool in front of the man. She examined his visage and visible skin, but also tried to be discrete, not wanting to offend him. He didn’t smell like any sort of wound, you would think someone who was burn from head to toe would probably smell terrible, but maybe the smoke and alcohol was drowning out any sort of smell.  
Of course ever since leaving the vault everything has smelt weird. People out here hadn’t bathed in weeks or longer most likely, so she had tried to ignore her nose completely since coming into town. Rose looked him over again before sitting up slightly.

“Hey, could you help us for a moment?”

The man looked at Rose, seemingly surprised. Had he not noticed them or something? Turning towards the two girls completely, he sets down the glass he was rubbing with a rag and looks between them nervously.

“What do you need smoothskin..?” Rose raised an eyebrow at the name.

“Smooth skin?” He seemed to flinch when she spoke again, stepping away from the counter like he was afraid of them or something.

“I, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean that in a ba-” Gob stuttered over his words, trying to form an apology for some reason.

“No no, its ok, I was asking because I’ve never heard the name before, don’t worry about it.” Rose smiled reassuringly at him, but this only seemed to make Gob raise his own non-existent eyebrow.

“You're not going to yell at me? Insult me, hit me?” Gob seemed nervous still, almost untrusting of the two girls.

Lily looked confusedly to Gob, finally speaking up as she sits down at a stool as well.

“Why would we do any of that?” Gob still seemed taken aback but our actions. His posture settled some as he set the rag he was holding down as well, getting a bit closer to the counter.

“Because it's what everyone does to me?”

“Why do people treat you like that?” Lily frowned slightly up at him, honestly wondering.

“Because I’m a ghoul? Are you stupid or something smooth skin?” He seemed slightly irritated now by what Rose assumed he thought were dumb questions.

“No, we came from the vault not far from here...I’ve never met a ghoul before.” Lily looked slightly offended from his own question, but didn’t hold it against him.

“O, oh..sorry, guess I didn’t really notice. Don’t know how I didn’t with those jumpsuits on..guess I’m more tired than I thought I was…” He sighs slightly and rubs one of his temples. Even with the scarred surface of his skin, he did look exhausted. You could see the bags under his eyes.

“It’s ok Gob, don’t worry about it. We actually came to ask you something important though.” Rose wanted to ask him so much. How did he become a ghoul, what else happens when you do become a ghoul, why do people treat him differently for being one, but she had to hold back her curiosity. They were here to find dad, and he obviously wasn’t in the bar at present and Gob seemed nicer then who ever this Moriarty guy is.

“We’re looking for our father, he’s got green eyes, is about a head taller than you and is middle aged...he could have been wearing a vault suit…” Lily stepped forward as she spoke, being very clean to describe our father the best way she could at present. Gob looked around some, his eyes shifting nervously as he inches a bit closer to them from behind the counter.

“Listen smooth skin, I can’t tell you much...I just know the guy came in here...he spoke to Moriarty, you should go ask him before he beats me for even telling ya.” He pulls back from the counter, going back to cleaning a glass with a rag that would...never really clean the glass. Rose stood up from her stool, looking at Lily. She really wished they could avoid talking to this Moriarty guy, but it seemed Gob was to scared of him, like the rest of this city, to do much for them.

“Want me to handle this? One of us could try to see if any other people out here saw our dad, see if they heard anything..” Lily looked at her sister sternly.

“No, if this Moriaty guy is as scary as everyone seemed to be telling us he is, it's better if we go together. Rose nodded, agreeing that would probably be best, but jumped when she heard a voice behind them.

“You two lookin to talk to me bout somethin?” Turning their attention to the man now behind the counter, Rose gulped slightly. He wasn’t exactly physically scary. Moriarty was about their father's height, and probably a few years older than him. He had a thick accent Rose couldn’t identify, but she could tell by the way he held himself, he knew he was dangerous. He knew people were dumb if they tried to mess with him, and that alone was intimidating enough for the fresh out of the vault teenagers standing before him. Rose spoke up first.

“Y, you’re Moriarty?” A smile spread across the middle aged man, his beard hiding most of his face, making his expressions hard to read. Rose couldn’t tell if his kindness was forced or not.

“My god, it's you two. Last time I saw the both of you, you were tiny little bundles without a teat to suckle from. What are you two doin out here, I thought your Pa left ya in that vault up the hill.”

Rose and Lily looked between each other, confused and a little unnerved that this man seemed to know them.

“What are you talking about?” Rose stepped forward, a bit more confident to question Moriarty.

“You two and your father stayed ere in my bar when he was trying to get inta that vault near by. Such tiny little children you both were. Sorry bout your mum.” His smile was slightly crooked, though you could only tell if you paid close enough attention to his expression.

“We were born in the vault, we’ve always been in the vault.” Lily stepped forward now, her voice a bit harsh. She couldn’t believe anything this man was saying, to much had happened today. It wasn’t possible that he knew them. Anyone could guess that their mother was dead, probably everyone's parents out here were dead, and he could have easily overheard them talking about their dad to Gob. He could easily tell they were from a vault, none of this proved anything.

“Is that what your dad told you? Oh how people lie to protect the ones they love.” He smirked a bit wider, looking out how his words ruffled Lily’s feathers so badly.

“If you know our dad then you have to know where he’s gone.” Rose spoke up again, trying to change the subject, trying to get the info they needed so they could leave before lily got any more upset.

“Yeah your father came through here, James and I caught up a bit before he headed back out into the waist, but you’ll have to pay up if you want to know where your old man went.”

“Excuse me?” Lily’s temper flared up even more at his extortion attempt. She looked ready to grab Moriarty till Rose grabbed her arm, silently telling her to calm down.

“How much..?” Rose didn’t even know what kind of currency was used out here...ration tickets were traded in the vault for luxuries, what could they trade out here though..?

“I think one hundred caps would suffice. Information is expensive, but since I know your dad, I’ll make it cheap.”

“Caps..?” Rose looked to Lily, confused as to what that could mean.

“Oh yeah, you two vaulties don’t know much out here yet do you? Bottle caps sweet heart, the things on top of nuka cola bottles. You give me one hundred of those and I’ll give you the information about your dad.”

“We don’t have any bottle caps, it's not like we’ve been collecting them or anything…” Lily frowned, trying to think of some way they could save up the funds.

“Well, if you can’t get the caps, I could always send you on a job.” Moriarty’s smirk seemed only to widen, giving Rose an unsettling chill down her spine.

“No, we’ll get the caps.” Rose didn’t trust him, she wasn’t about to work for a man that seemed as crooked as his smile was. “We’ll get them.”


End file.
